Holding On To What's Mine
by Argentinean Beauty
Summary: CHP 3 and 4 UP SEQUEL TO YOU CAN'T CHANGE WHO YOU ARE! Jacks daughter thinks about what she did while Will's son has some interesting problems...will the get back together? will Jack be in trouble again? WHO KNOWS? i do! RR!
1. The Young Have such hope

Ch-1   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dis: I OWN NOTHING, except my original characters............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex stood in the rain watching the Pearl disappear in the fog. The weather seemed to mirror his feelings, dismal and gray. He looked up at the sky to see if there was even a slight chance of sun, but the rain and the clouds had blocked out all the sun. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. He didn't cry, he felt like he was going to but he didn't. He held back his tears, he was a man and men didn't cry. Even when they person they loved left them.   
  
He walked back sulkily to the smithy shop and grabbed one of the swords that his dad had left hanging half finished. He heated it up and put it on the anvil. He proceeded in pounding it. He hit it with all his strength cussing and yelling angry curses at it, getting all of his aggression out. He stopped when he saw that the sword was ruined, the steel wasn't straight, and it had lumps in it where he had hit it. But he felt much better.   
  
"Feel better?" A voice said from behind him (a/n: that happens a lot in these fics)  
  
He turned around startled and found his father leaning on one of the roof supports. He nodded, "Yeah, ruined the sword though."   
  
"I heard what happened." Will said walking closer to his son.   
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Alex said bitterly.  
  
"Of course not. I understand.' Will said reassuredly. 'Shall we go home then? You need to get changed." Alex nodded.  
  
Alex and Will made their way home through the rain and when they entered Elizabeth stood at the door way worried. "Alex!" She exclaimed running up to him and cupping his face with he hand, 'What happened?"   
  
"It rained." He said walking remorsefully up to his room.   
  
Elizabeth looked at will questionably and Will sighed and ran his hands through his hair tiredly. He then told Elizabeth all that he had heard.   
  
"She just...left him?" Elizabeth said trying to process the information.  
  
"That's what it seemed like." Will answered solemnly.   
  
"Wait until father hears about this. He'll be thrilled.' Elizabeth said. 'Already he's looking for eligible women for Alex."   
  
"I feel bad for Alex."   
  
Alex woke up the next morning with a headache. He rubbed his forehead in pain and trudged down the stairs to breakfast, his hair messy and his shirt partially undone. He heard voices coming down the hall from the dining room and walked closer. He suddenly recognized the voices.   
  
"Bloody hell." He said running his fingers through his hair and buttoning his shirt up. He quickly walked through the dining room into the kitchen trying as hard as he could not to be noticed.   
  
"Is that my dashing young grandson?" Governor Swann said from his seat at the head of the table.   
  
  
  
Alex stopped in his tracks; he was so close to the kitchen, yet so far. "Good Morning, Grandfather!" He said forcing a smile on his face.   
  
"Come! Sit! Your mother and father and I were just talking about you!"   
  
By the looks on his parents' faces he could tell he didn't want to hear what his grandfather was talking about. But it was his grandfather so he sat down.   
  
"Really, and what were you talking about?" Alex said taking a sip of the tea one of the servants put in front of him.   
  
"Possible betrothals." His grandfather said smiling.   
  
Alex choked on his tea and Will slapped him on the back helping him regain his composure. "Excuse me?"   
  
"You will be eighteen next year and you should get married!"   
  
"I uh...I um..." He looked at his parents for help.   
  
Elizabeth looked at her father, "Father, I think that Alex should choose a girl on his own."  
  
"Nonsense! Look what happened when you did! No offense, William, but Alex would have never known to use the word parley, had it not been for your gallivanting with pirates."   
  
Will rolled his eyes and got up, "Very well then, I must be going to the forge.' He walked towards the entrance hall but turned around instead and said, 'But you do know that if Alex not known the pirates code, the pirate would have killed him."  
  
"I should uh...go with him." Alex said getting up.   
  
"You have no more need of the blacksmith training if you are to become governor."   
  
Alex sat down defeated and ran his hands through his hair.   
  
'Now, to pick a suitable mate for you Alex, I was thinking about the young girl, Darla Darling, the daughter of the new Commodore." His grandfather said smiling at his idea.  
  
Alex almost choked on his tea again, "Umm, I'd rather not."  
  
"Nonsense! She's a beautiful girl of high social classes."   
  
"It matters not to me." Alex said defiantly.  
  
"But it does to Port Royal. I'll arrange a meeting with her family tomorrow night for dinner at their house."   
  
"I'd rather you not." Alex said truthfully.  
  
"Too bad, it's been done." The governor said getting up.  
  
"But I already know who I want to marry."  
  
"My God! You didn't tell me! Who is this lucky lady? A princess, a governor's daughter?" The governor said getting excited.   
  
"Not exactly." Alex said looking to his mom for help. She shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Well then..." His grandfather said testily.   
  
"She's a pirate."   
  
Governor Swann fainted in his chair.  
  
~~Later at the forge~~  
  
"He fainted!" Will said chuckling as he watched worked on a sword.   
  
"Yeah, maybe I should have told him at a different time." Alex said pausing to ponder his thought.   
  
"Between you and your mother, that man is going to have a heart attack."  
  
"Hopefully he doesn't go soon, I don't want to be governor."   
  
"What do you want to be?" Will asked changing the subject.   
  
"Something that I can have fun doing like maybe sailing." Alex said smiling.   
  
"Could this sailing be with a certain someone at your side?" Will said giving Alex a devilish smile.  
  
"Possibly." Alex said shrugging.   
  
"Do you miss her that much?"   
  
"Yeah, I mean I have only known her for a couple of days but we had that connection." Alex entwined his fingers to emphasize their "connection."   
  
"Connection?" Will said mimicking Alex.   
  
"I can't get her out of my head." Alex said running his hand through his hair.   
  
"Maybe when you meet this Ms. Darling, you'll forget." Will said teasing Alex.  
  
Alex decided to ignore his father's comment and asked, "What are you going to do about my job."  
  
"I already have someone coming in today. They should be here shortly." Will said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, good then. Can I stay here? I'm afraid that grandfather will come after me if I go home." Alex said sitting on a bench petting the donkey.  
  
"Sure." Will said.   
  
Just then, the door opened to reveal a man around Will's age and a small boy. The man walked up to Will and held out his hand, "Nathaniel Wood here for the blacksmith job."   
  
Will smiled and shook the man's hand, "Will Turner, and who's this young man?" Will said gesturing to the young boy.   
  
"Thas' me son Joseph. He ain't go a mother so, if it's okay by ye can he hang 'round the shop? He won't be any trouble."   
  
"Sure.' Will said smiling. Alex cleared his throat. "Oh, and this is my son, Alexander."   
  
Alex nodded his head in greeting and sat back down. The two older men started conversing about the job while Joseph sat himself down next to Alex. Joseph was a small boy with brown hair in a mushroom cut, tan skin and fierce, green eyes. He smiled a gaped tooth smile at Alex. Alex nodded to him.   
  
"Ello sir, I'm Joseph Wood, pleased to make your acquaintance." The young boy said in bowing crookedly.   
  
"Nice to meet you too Joseph." Alex said in a bored tone.   
  
"Most people call me Joey. I suppose you have a nickname too Alexander." Joey said smiling.   
  
"Alex." Alex said in a monotone.   
  
"Hiya Alex." Joey said cheerfully.   
  
Alex just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's got you down? Is it girl troubles?" Joey said putting his arm around Alex's neck in a friendly gesture.   
  
"What do you know about girls?" Alex said cocking an eyebrow, now interested in this little boy.   
  
"A lots. First of all, they stink. You get ta love one then they drop ye. So confusin!"   
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Eight." Joey said holding up seven fingers.  
  
Alex laughed and ruffled the young boys hair, "I like ya."   
  
Joey gave him a weird look and smiled, "We can be bestest friends."   
  
"Sure." Alex said shrugging his shoulders.   
  
"Now tell me your troubles." Joey said seriously.   
  
Alex told Joey all about what happened. Starting from the beginning when Angeline took him to the Pearl and ending with her sailing away on the Pearl. Joey gaped at him through the whole thing.   
  
"Wowiezowie Pirates!' Joey said excitedly. 'I bet ya she was real pretty, huh? Those pirate girls are always real pretty."   
  
Alex chuckled and nodded standing up, "She sure was, but she's gone now."   
  
Joey looked up at Alex, "Seems to me that she'll be back."   
  
"How do you know?" Alex said cocking an eyebrow.   
  
"Cause they always come back. Me dad says if ye love somethin' let it go and if it comes back it was never yours. Wait no, if it comes back it was yours but if it don't then it was never yours. There it is!"   
  
Alex smiled at his new young friend and Joey smiled at his new role model. He wanted to be exactly like Alex and from then on almost never left Alex's side. Alex taught Joey how to sword fight and taught him all about pirates and told and re-told his story to the young boy who was always anxious to hear it then come up with a new ending. Maybe Angeline hid and is now in Port Royal, maybe she'll come running back to Alex and they'll live happily ever after. Alex would listen to his endings and thought to himself, "Young people have such hope."  
  
YAY! First chapter to the sequel is up! Hope ye like it so far! Next chapter will be about Angeline! YAY! Lol!   
  
MANY THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY OTHER FIC: Cap'n Keira Sparrow, Lunawolf, fair otaku( you're a great writer too and I'm glad I make u feel special! Lol) Missa5, Trinity144, Lizzie, Nat, Toby Keith Fanatic, Carn, Melxxed, Ellie, wierdkendogirl (im lovin the POTC meets inyusha! Keep writin and ill keep reading! Hehe! Ü) Reese Sparrow and cheatachu82  
  
Thanks so much for reading and reviewin!  
  
~AB~ 


	2. Irresistable

Chapter 2  
  
Dis: I OWN NOTHIn.... (bottom of the chapter for translations)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The storm had stopped a few days after the Pearl had left Port Royal and the sun was now shining on the deck of the Black Pearl. The crew was cheery, a harmonica and accordion were playing happily from the deck, but from where Angeline stood on the wheel deck, the mood was anything but happy. She stared blankly at the sea thinking about everything that had happened, meeting Alex, loosing Alex when pirates kidnapped her, and leaving Alex behind. Her heart felt torn in two. Part of it was in Port Royal with Alex while another part was here on the ship.   
  
She mentally slapped herself on the head from being so stupid. She realized now that she had made the wrong decision. Furious tears stung her eyes as put all her anger and strength into punching the railing. "BLOODY HELL! OW!" She said shaking her bruised hand. Jack turned around from his place at the wheel.   
  
"You alright, princess?" Jack said cocking an eyebrow as his daughter shook her wrist in pain.  
  
"Does it look like I'm alrigh' dad?" She said glaring at him.  
  
"No."   
  
"WELL THEN?" Angeline said taking a deep breath.  
  
"What'd ye do, me luv?" Jack said putting a fatherly arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I made a dumb decision." Angeline said sighing.   
  
"Which was?"   
  
"I hit the railing." Angeline said as a tear dropped slowly down her cheek.   
  
Jack drew her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "That ain't all, is it?"   
  
"No." Angeline said burying her head in his chest as tears started falling.   
  
Jack, who wasn't used to having a daughter crying, awkwardly smoothed her hair with his fingers in a calming motion. "Ye'll see 'im again, I promise." He whispered into her ear.   
  
"He'll find someone else."   
  
Jack pulled her away from him and held her at arms length. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, "Better than ye, princess? Never."   
  
"How do ye know?"   
  
"Cause yer a Sparrow, which makes ye irresistible."   
  
"Thanks dad." Angeline said hugging him.  
  
"No worries then, I got a surprise fer ye!" Jack said trying to lighten her mood.   
  
"Wha' is it?" Angeline said semi-excitedly.   
  
"If I told ye it wouldn't be a surprise!" He turned back to the wheel leaving Angeline's mind to wander as she climbed up to the crow's nest.  
  
A few hours later she felt the ship stop and heard everyone on the ship yelling, "LAND HO!" and singing happily. Angeline peeked over the side of the crow's nest and her heart leapt. They were in **Spain**! "_This _is his surprise?" She said to herself smiling. Jack may not seem like the type to know how to make his daughter happy, but he knew and he always did. She slid down the Pearl and walked off the ship only to run into someone else. She looked up to see boy about two years older than her, short sandy blonde-almost brown hair, tanned tone skin, and dancing green eyes in front of her.   
  
"Angeline?" The boy said in a Spanish mixed with French accent. (a/n: How weird would that sound? Lets pretend it sounds sexy! Lol)   
  
"Pierre!" She smiled.   
  
"Are you gonna give me a hug or what?" Pierre said holding his arms out. She embraced him and kissed his cheek, as is customary in Spain.  
  
"I see ye've found yer surprise." Jack said smiling.   
  
"Thanks Da."   
  
"No problem. Now yer mum's are at yer house, Pierre, they'll meet ye there. Now go n talk or wutever it is ye do."   
  
Pierre and Angeline walked quietly down the streets of the small city of San Sebastian. Pierre watched Angeline as she walked and noticed that she seemed different. She seemed sad.   
  
"Pajadita, tell me what's wrong." Pierre said in a comforting tone.   
  
"_Nothing_!" Angeline said annoyed.  
  
"Don't give me that, there has to be something wrong for you to be so quiet."   
  
"I'm just tired." Angeline said feigning a yawn.  
  
"Tell me the truth, Pajadita. I'm your best friend, you can trust me."  
  
"Let's go to our secret spot." Angeline said quietly.  
  
"Your wish is my command." Pierre said waving his arms.   
  
They walked behind Pierre's house and to a small creek in his backyard. Across the creek, there was a large willow tree, its long branches cascading all around it. Angeline and Pierre walked quietly through the creek, whose waters reached to Angeline's booted ankle. Then Angeline pushed aside the branches and climbed onto a low hanging branch that seemed like it was made to hold her. She laid back and closed her eyes; this was her favorite spot in the world besides the Pearl, that is. Pierre sat below her on the grass and leaned his head against the tree.   
  
"So tell Pierre your troubles." Pierre said looking up at Angeline who was stretched out on the branch, her hat covering her eyes, chewing on a branch.   
  
"Trouble, singular." Angeline said smiling.  
  
"Which would be?"   
  
"Love, love is my trouble."   
  
"Love? Tell me about him. The whole story." Pierre said knowing if he didn't ask Angeline wouldn't have told him.  
  
"You know me too well Pierre." Angeline said smiling.  
  
Angeline told him everything from the beginning to the end. She paused in between to answer questions from Pierre, who besides asking ridiculous questions such as, where did Barbossa's hat go when we threw him overboard, paid really close attention to what Angeline was saying. When she finished he asked to see the sword. She pulled it out of its sheath carefully and handed it to Pierre who carefully grabbed it. He studied it for a few minutes and handed it back to her.   
  
"He's a good blacksmith and you loved him very much as did he. You were stupid for leaving him." Pierre said as thought he was the smartest person on earth.   
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious." Angeline said giving him a mock salute.  
  
"You're welcome. You haven't looked at the sword have you?"   
  
"Nope, these past days have just been a blur." Angeline said tiredly.  
  
"Look at the blade before it gets to the handle. He carved you initials and his on it."   
  
Angeline quickly took out the sword and studied it. She smiled, her eyes gleaming, "I hadn't noticed."   
  
"Well, now that you have that off your chest, I have somethin' to tell ye."  
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm gonna propose to someone." Pierre said holding out the ring.  
  
Angeline jumped down from her tree branch. "Who would want ta marry _you_?" She teased. She looked at the ring. It was a beautiful ruby cut like a rose, tiny diamonds were placed on each end and the gold of the band shone in the sunlight. '**Wow**" Angeline said giving the ring back to him.  
  
"My girlfriend, Daniela." He said smiling.  
  
"When do I get to meet her?" Angeline questioned him.   
  
"Tomorrow night, and then I'm gonna bring 'er here and propose with you here of course." Pierre said his smile getting bigger.   
  
"With me there? Pierre dontcha think it'll be more romatic if I'm not 'ere?" Angeline said furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"If you're not here then I won't have the courage to do it." He said shrugging.  
  
"Congrats!' She said hugging him tightly. 'My little boy is growing up so fast!" She said playfully pinching his cheek.   
  
"AY! Pajarita that hurts!" He said rubbing his cheek. She smiled at her Spanish nickname, she forgot how much she liked it.  
  
"Vamonos Gordito!" She said calling him by his Spanish nickname.  
  
"Angie, I'm eighteen, can't we think of a better nickname besides fatty?"   
  
Angeline cringed when he said Angie she hated being called that. Thankfully, Pierre was the only one who did that. "Nope, you grow but Gordito stays!"

She said running to his house. He chased after her, grabbed her and took her hat, putting it on his head. She snatched it away and ran into her house where her aunt was sitting talking to her mom.   
  
"Hola Tia Flora!" Angeline said running into the house with Pierre close at her heels.  
  
"Ey mami!" He called from behind her.  
  
"ANGELINA Y PEDRO VEN AQUI!" Tia Flora yelled at Angeline and Pierre who were chasing each other up the stairs.  
  
Angeline walked back down the stairs, "Que?"  
  
"Let me look at you." Flora said holding Angeline at arms length. 'Ay! Que linda que estas! You look just like your father." She pinched Angeline's cheek. Pierre stifled a laugh.  
  
"Thanks Tia." Angeline said shooing her hands away.   
  
"Let's see Pierre, come 'ere.' Anamaria said. He walked to stand in front of her and she noticed that he had grown several inches taller than her. 'You got tall." He stepped back to avoid her cheek pinching. Angeline glared at him rubbing her cheek.  
  
"The boy doesn't stop growing! He eats like a pig yet he stays so skinny." This time Flora managed to pinch his cheek. Angeline giggled. Jack burst through the door smiling.  
  
"Hola, FloraMaria!" He said using her whole name and bowing gracefully.  
  
"Hola, Jack. Everytime I see this girl she looks more and more like you!" Flora said pointing to Angeline.  
  
Angeline raised her eyebrows, "Is that a good thing?"   
  
Jack smiled, "Course it is! I'm the most handsome man in the Caribbean!" He said conceitedly.  
  
"Ay, but we are not in the Caribbean anymore Jack!" Anamaria said laughing.  
  
Jack made a face at her and she gave him one back. "If I wasn't so handsome, how'd I get ye to marry me?"   
  
Anamaria sauntered over to him and smiled, "Pure luck."  
  
Jack grabbed her into his arms and dipped her kissing her romantically. "Really?"   
  
"Course not." The kissed again.  
  
"Get a room!" Angeline said rolling her eyes as her parents laughed.xo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here are the spanish translations:

Vamonos Gordito = Lets go little fat one! (Just in case- Pajarita= little bird  
  
ANGELINA Y PEDRO VEN AQUI= Angeline and Pierre(that's how you would say their names in Spanish) come here.   
  
Que= What?  
  
AY! Que linda estas!= Oh! How pretty you are!   
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS   
  
ESPECIALLY TO: stringypeas, Trinity144, Will Turners-little-stalker, A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes, xXxSarahxXx, Missa5, Reese Sparrow, SnowGirl7, Cap'n Keira Sparrow, Piper8188 (I'm SO sorry I didn't put ur name in last time!! I feel bad! I didn't get the review til I had it posted!),fair otaku, and wierdkendogirl  
  
TROY COMES OUT ON MAY 14!!! YAY!  
  
Another thing that I heard was that for the second POTC, Keith Richards, the lead guitarist of the ROLLING STONES and the man who inspired Jack Sparrow's sexy accent, is going to play Jack's dad! COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AB 


	3. Bestest Brother

Chapter 3 :   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dis: I own nothing except my original characters....  
  
CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc  
  
The day when Alex was to meet Darla, his intended, came and Alex was less than excited. His grandfather came booming in right before dinner yelling that they all had to get ready. He made sure that Alex looked presentable. His hair tied back in a ponytail, a bow placed neatly at the back, his best, most official clothes on. He looked in the mirror and cringed, he looked like a British Official, but without the wig. Angeline would have laughed her head off. He walked down the stairs and found his father dressed in the same fashion. Will looked at his son and grimaced, Alex did the same. He stood next to his father waiting for his mother.   
  
"What's taking her so long?" the Governor asked anxiously.   
  
She walked down the stairwell in a beautiful dress. It was a deep green that showed off her eyes, her hair was done in a beautiful bun. Will's eyes lit up as she descended down the stairs and her eyes seemed only focused on him. Alex looked at his parents and promised himself that he wouldn't marry anyone unless they loved each other as much as his parents loved each other. She walked up to Will and they linked arms.   
  
"My, do you two look handsome!" She said to both Will and Alex. Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"You look beautiful, Mrs. Turner." Will said loving how it sounded to call her Mrs. Turner.   
  
"Too bad I can't breathe." She whispered to him. Will chuckled.  
  
"Let's go! Come on you two off to the Darling House to meet the future Mrs. Turner." The Governor said joyfully.  
  
Alex's face visible paled when he said the future Mrs. Turner, "Grandfather, what if I don't like her?"   
  
"You will, she so beautiful that men my age are fawning over her!" He exclaimed joyously.   
  
"Beauty isn't everything." Alex said and the governor laughed his comment away.   
  
They arrived at the house, which was a stunning mansion. The butler ushered them in and as Alex stood in the foyer he looked around. On one wall was a large painting of Commodore Norrington. Alex sneered at this picture and walked closer to it. He glanced at the sides and noticed hinges on the painting as if it would open to reveal a room. He walked closer when the new Commodore, Commodore Darlington, distracted him by introducing himself. His daughter, as Darla walked down the stairs a moment later. She was beautiful, Alex had to admit, but she didn't light up the room like Angeline did. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail, curls flowed from the blue bow that tied her hair back and two loose curls lined her face, she smiled her blue eyes lighting up. The dress she was wearing was a dark blue accenting her eyes and revealing quite an eyeful of her chest.   
  
"Oh! Father you must tell me who this handsome gentlemen is!" She said in a high-pitched voice looking at Alex. He rolled his eye inwardly.   
  
"This is Alexander Turner, and his parents Elizabeth and William Turner. And of course you know Governor Swann." Commodore Darling said introducing each of them.   
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." She said holding out her hand to Alex. He looked at his father as if saying, "do I have to" he nodded so Alex kissed her hand quickly.   
  
"Darla, why don't you show them to the dining room." She nodded smiling through her pearly white teeth.   
  
"This way, Alexander." She said putting all her attention on Alex. He cringed.   
  
They sat down to eat. Alex sat across from Darla and next to his mother. Darla's mother looked like Darla only older, her name was Loretta. Elizabeth and Loretta chatted, as did the three older men. Darla looked at Alex and smiled.   
  
"I saw when you saved that atrocious pirate. It was remarkable." She said smiling.   
  
"Thanks." Alex said ignoring her pirate comment and taking a bite of the fillet mignon.   
  
"How much did they pay you?" She said cutting an almost microscopic piece of it and sticking it in her mouth.  
  
"They didn't pay me anything." Alex said truthfully.  
  
"Then why did you do it?" She asked.  
  
"Because I loved, love her." Alex said cherishing the look on Darla's face.  
  
She started laughing obnoxiously, "You are too funny Alexander."  
  
His grandfather gave him a look from across the table. The rest of the meal was spent with little talking. Actually, with little of him talking, Darla however, talked incessantly. She talked of her many dresses, how much they cost and the like, and of the gossip that was going around in Port Royal. When dessert came, Alex was almost glad when he saw Commodore Richard stand to make a toast, almost.   
  
"I want to make a toast to Alexander and Darla, may they find love in each other and make lovely children." Alex's face went pale and he almost choked on his drink.   
  
The Governor stood, "I want to make a toast to my grandson, may he do great things as governor and may he have a powerful woman at his side." Alex cringed.   
  
Will stood, "I'd like to make a toast to my son. May he make good decisions through life and always follow his heart." Alex knew his father's toast didn't allude to anything involving Darla, which was rather comforting to him.   
  
Darla smiled from across the table and ran her foot up along Alex's leg. Alex moved his feet as far as he could from hers. When the ice cream came for dessert, she stuck the spoon in her mouth in a very sexual manner. He looked up and pretended that the ceiling was very interesting. By the end of dinner Alex had decided that he would rather marry a monkey then marry Darla. At least the monkey could make him laugh.   
  
The governor stood to leave and Will, Elizabeth, and Alex followed. Darla clung to Alex's sleeve. She smiled as he tried to turn away from her and forced him to face her. She then tucked at stray piece of hair behind his ear, "I will see you soon, my love." She whispered to him smiling revealing pieces of her dinner that had stuck in her teeth. Alex almost gagged.   
  
"Uh, yeah, see you soon, Ms. Darling." Alex said turning to leave. The Governor cleared his throat and but his hand to his mouth gesturing for Alex to kiss her hand. Alex ignored the gesture and continued to walk to the door.   
  
"Oh! Alexander you can call me Darla." She said giggling obnoxiously.   
  
Alex nodded and as his parents and grandfather kept talking he went outside praying to God that Darla didn't follow and luckily for him she didn't. "Probably so her dress won't get dirty." He walked around her front lawn before starting to walk to his house, which wasn't to far away. He trudged along the cobblestone path, kicking a rock as he went. He hardly noticed Joey when he walked up to him.   
  
"HIYA ALEX!" Joey yelled.   
  
Alex jumped startled and Joey giggled, "Hey Joey."  
  
"What's wrong now?" Joey said noting Alex's somber mood.   
  
"My grandfather wants me to marry this proper twit, Darla Darling, and I don't want to... at all."  
  
"I knows her, she ain't very nice." Joey said trying to keep up with Alex.  
  
"How do you know her?" Alex questioned Joey.  
  
"Wells, I was jumpin' tru the puddles this mornin' and she was comin' but I didn't see 'er so I kept jumpin' 'n' got mud on her dress. She turned bright red and started yellin' at me." Joey said emphasizing his jumping by jumping up and down.   
  
Alex laughed, "I can imagine that."   
  
"Ya know what ya should do ta get your granddaddy off your back?" Joey said as the two stopped in front of the Turner house and sat on the outside gate.   
  
"What?" Alex said curious because Joey always came up with the strangest ideas.  
  
"Well, me daddy once told me about this girl who found her prince at a ball he was hostin' cause if he didn't his dad would hafta pick for 'im."   
  
"Cinderella?" Alex said cocking an eyebrow.   
  
"Thas' the one!" Joey said smiling.   
  
"It's a good idea. I'll ask my grandfather." Alex said mulling over the idea.   
  
"Course it's a good idea! I thought it up! Kinda... But ya gotta invite me ta the ball!" Joey said excitedly.   
  
"I will, I promise."   
  
"Cross yer heart." Joey said crossing his heart.  
  
"Hope to die." Alex said smiling.  
  
"Stick a needle in your eye." They both said smiling and mimicking sticking a needle in their eye. The two laughed together.   
  
"Alex?" Joey said when they had calmed down.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You're the bestest big brother, I never had." He said smiling happily.  
  
Alex laughed and tousled his hair, smiling.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER!!! But I had so much going on so PLEASE forgive me! I hope you like this chapter. To clarify who Pierre is, he is Angeline's cousin and best friend.   
  
THANKS SO MUCH TO YOU PATIENT REVIEWERS!: fair otaku, scarlettxoxo, Reese Sparrow, Toby Keith Fanatic, Piper8188 (im glad I can help with ur Spanish! Hehe) SnowGirl7 (heres some Alex lol) Cap'n Keira Sparrow, wierdkendogirl, Carn, Depprulz, Missa5, Jenmm51, and Ellie (I'm half Spanish Argentinean so I'm glad you like the Spanish! =-D)   
  
Im posting the fourth chapter right after this one praying that you'll forgive my late update....  
  
Love and thanks,   
  
AB 


	4. Just Like My Mama

Chapter 4  
  
Dis: I own nothing....but my own characters.   
  
OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo  
  
Pierre paced around his brightly lit room while Angeline watched him, giggling to herself every so often. Ever since she told Pierre her troubles she had felt a little better, happier at least, but she still missed Alex. She wondered what he was doing at that moment. Maybe he was making a sword, or talking to his donkey, or maybe he was flirting with another girl. She shook off this thought and concentrated on Pierre's pacing.   
  
"Would ye stop bloody pacin'? You're gonna make a path in the tile!" Angeline said laughing.   
  
"I'm just so nervous! I mean, I'm gonna propose tonight! This is crazy!" Pierre said running his shaking hands through his hair.  
  
"You're lucky it's that easy for ye. All ya had to do was ask her parents and now ask 'er."  
  
"I thank God for that everyday!" Pierre said smiling before starting to pace again.   
  
Angeline rolled her eyes and decided to see what her aunt was doing downstairs. Jack and Anamaria had gone for a romantic evening, which translates to a couple of bottles of rum on the Pearl. Down in the kitchen came the sweet smells of her aunt's cooking. She was making paella in a big silver pan. She mixed in rice with a bit of saffron, and then she added shrimp, crab and peppers. It smelt delicious! Angeline went and grabbed a cooked shrimp out of the pot when her aunt wasn't looking. Her aunt caught her though, and snatched it away before Angeline could put it in her mouth.   
  
"Ay! Pajarita no! Do you want to ruin your dinner?" Flora said throwing the shrimp back in the pot.   
  
Angeline pouted at her aunt, "Fine then."  
  
Angeline walked back up to Pierre's room where he was still pacing back and forth. The doorbell rang and Pierre jumped startled. His green eyes danced with excitement. He ran down the stairs pulling Angeline with him. "That's her!" He said with the excitement of a little boy at Christmas. Angeline laughed and followed him to the door. He smiled widely and opened the door to reveal a girl about a year older than Angeline, her dark hair cascading down her back in soft waves, a bright red rose tucked behind her ear. Her green eyes shown brightly against her tan skin, her peasant blouse slinking off her shoulders the way most girls wore their shirts in Spain, her dark purple skirts flowing down to her sandaled feet. She smiled and her pearly white teeth glimmered in the light. Pierre stood entranced by her beauty until Angeline elbowed him.   
  
"Daniela, you look, wow." Pierre said.  
  
"Gracias, Pierre, you look handsome as well." Daniela said in a heavy Spanish accent.   
  
Angeline cleared her throat loudly. Pierre glared at her and smiled back at Daniela, "This is my cousin, Angeline. Angeline, this is Daniela."   
  
"Pleased to meet you Angeline, I've heard so much about you!"   
  
"Really?' Angeline said cocking and eyebrow at Pierre, 'All good things I hope."  
  
"Si, wonderful things!" Daniela said smiling.   
  
"Good, pleased to meet you too." Angeline said giving her a friend smiled.   
  
Dinner went by quickly because Tia Flora's food was so good! After dessert, Pierre cleared his throat and announced, "I would like to take these pretty ladies on a walk." Flora nodded and after each of them clearing the dishes, the three young people walked to the backyard. When the came to the creek, Angeline stepped through it with her boots on without hesitating but Daniela stopped and sat down to take her shoes off. Pierre motioned for her to stand and swept her up in his arms. She laughed and kissed his cheek. Pierre blushed a deep crimson as Angeline looked at him laughing at his face. Angeline climbed up to her branch and sat, waiting for Pierre to start talking.   
  
"Daniela, when I was little, Angeline and I would come here and talk about what we wanted to be when we grew up. We would talk about our hopes and dreams, and all sorts of things. But one of the most interesting subjects was who we would want to marry.'   
  
Angeline rolled her eyes while Daniela blushed.   
  
Pierre continued, "Now Angeline always said she wanted to marry a pirate, like herself but I had always said I wanted a woman with grace, a great personality, a dazzling smile, and one that could cook like my mama. And I have found that in you." Pierre pulled out the ring from his pocket. It shone in the moonlight.   
  
"Daniela Maria Sanchez, will you marry me?" Pierre said, his hands trembling nervously. He held his breath waiting for her answer.   
  
"Si! Pierre, I would love to!" She said happy streams of tears running down her face.   
  
He laughed and the two kissed passionately. Angeline smiled, "Congrats you two! I'm gonna leave ye alone now."   
  
She was happy for her cousin. Daniela seemed like a nice girl, someone that she could get along with. She walked away from the tree remembering the last night she spent in Port Royal. Maybe she should of stayed wrapped in Alex's arms in front of the fire. She had wanted to, yet something told her she needed to be on the Pearl, that she needed to spend time away. But a few weeks were enough, she wanted to go back and tell Alex that she wanted to be with him forever and always. To stay with him far longer than forever. She made up her mind. She was going to go back and to stay this time.   
  
She walked back to the house and told Flora the good news. Flora was so happy, yet so mad at Pierre for not telling her sooner! She screamed and yelped with joy hugging Angeline tightly. Angeline smiled and patted her on the back. Soon Pierre and Daniela came in and there was more screaming and hugging. When nobody noticed Angeline slipped away and walked back to the marina. She sat at the dock where the Pearl was and hugged herself as chills ran down her spine. She walked on to the Pearl and smiled as she saw her mom and dad asleep together against the wheel, both holding a bottle of rum. She retreated to her room and decided to write to Elizabeth to tell her that she was coming and that she wanted to surprise Alex. She pulled out a plume, some parchment, and ink from her father's desk and sat in his chair. She put her pen to the paper and wrote:  
  
Dear Elizabeth,   
  
I've decided that I'm going to come back to Port Royal to surprise Alex. I was stupid to leave and want to be with him very much. Please write me back and tell me when would be the most opportune time to arrive and what I should do.   
  
Thanks,   
  
Angeline Sparrow  
  
She signed her name with a flourish and sealed the letter. She wrote Elizabeth Turner on the front and what she could remember of the address. She walked down to the Postal Office and gave it to the Post Master. He looked at it, recognized the name, and promised that he would get it to Port Royal as fast as he could. Angeline thanked him and paid him with her own money. She then walked back to the Pearl and fell asleep in her bed pleased with her choice.   
  
OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo  
  
Ok I hope this makes up for my late updating! Until next time! TA!   
  
AB 


	5. Pinky Promise

Chapter 5  
  
I own nothing...woohoo!

The letter stayed in the Postal Shop for a few months getting dusty and faded with age. Angeline had given the postmaster the letter in December and it was now May of the next year. Angeline had waited for a return and grew restless with boredom in Spain. Pierre and Daniela had not been married yet; they had no hurry to because they loved just being together. Angeline was happy for them but Pierre and Daniela were now inseparable and although Angeline and Daniela had grown to be best friends, Angeline couldn't help feeling like the third wheel.  
  
Back in Port Royal the Turner's were very busy preparing for Alex's birthday celebrations. Alex had told Joey's idea to his parents and his grandfather and they were absolutely enchanted by the idea. Three balls were going to be held in Alex's name and if he did not pick a girl and announce her during the third ball, then he would have to marry Darla. She however, was not pleased by this and tried her best to tell her father to talk the governor out of it. A ball with women was not good for the relationship she thought she had with Alex. Alex avoided her at all costs but found that whenever he went out, she was there, either across the street with her meddling group of girls or right behind him. She smiled and blew kisses at him but he brushed them away. Some girls just can't take a hint.  
  
A couple of weeks before the ball, Elizabeth received the letter. She smiled; she knew that Angeline would come back. She quickly wrote back a response.  
  
_Angeline, _

_Alex will be having three balls in his name on May 22, 23, and 24. You should be present during these. I have an excellent idea. Please inform me when you arrive so that I can tell you my idea and we can act on it. Remember that Jack cannot be seen in Port Royal so dock the ship as close as you can without being seen.  
  
Can't wait to see you, _

_Elizabeth Turner  
_  
She sent it as quick as she could to the Post Master and paid him extra to deliver it by the next two days. Needless to say, the letter reached Angeline the second day. She looked at the letter and chills of excitement ran through her body. She read the letter and jumped up and down. She smiled the whole day, which was unusual for her.  
  
"Angie, is something wrong?' Pierre questioned about this when the three of them sat under the willow tree. She showed him the letter. 'A ball? You know what this means, right?"  
  
"What?" Angeline said clueless as to what Pierre was thinking.  
  
"You'll need to wear a dress, and pretty jewelry and the like."  
  
"Damn, hadn't thought of tha'." Angeline said frowning.  
  
"I could help you.' Daniela said, 'after all, you'll be terribly lonely at the ball alone, and I would love to see what one is like."  
  
"I'll go too," Pierre said smiling, 'It can be like a wedding trip."  
  
They prepared to leave early the next morning. Angeline and Daniela, who stayed in the spare room at Pierre's house, woke up and walked to the Pearl. Pierre stood with Jack waiting for them. "Angeline before we go I want you to come with me to get somethin'." Pierre said.  
  
Jack looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Ye two better not get in too much trouble."  
  
"We won't Jack, promise." Pierre said winking at Daniela.  
  
"Saw tha' Pierre. Don't think I won't hit ye cause you're girl's 'ere, cause I will." Jack said brandishing a fist at him.  
  
Pierre and Angeline left Daniela with Jack. She looked at him, a little scared by his appearance. He had the pirate look down to a T and then some. Pierre had introduced them yesterday and he seemed nice, she guessed. Jack smiled at her and said, "No worries, ey? I won't really hit 'im...hard."  
  
Daniela nodded, "I can't really do anything on the ship. I don't know that much about it."  
  
"Not ta worry, Pierre says ye can cook almost as good as Flora, so ye can help by cookin' a bit. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy, Captain" Daniela said smiling slightly at the word Savvy, she felt silly saying it but had to admit it was a cool word.  
  
Meanwhile, Pierre took Angeline through the market place and stopped across from a jewelry vender. Angeline cocked an eyebrow at Pierre. He smiled and nodded for her to see what they had. She walked up to the display table and her eyes grew wide. There in pure silver was a pendant in the shape of a sparrow from its mouth dangled a black pearl. She had to have it. She looked at Pierre who beckoned her over. She walked up to him and said, "I 'ave to 'ave it."  
  
Pierre nodded and smiled, "I knew it. There's a beautiful ruby rose pendant that I want to get for Daniela."  
  
"So what's yer plan?" Angeline whispered to Pierre.  
  
"Let's do some stand knocking." Pierre said, a devilish grin spreading across his face.  
  
Angeline nodded.  
  
They walked behind the stand, Pierre stood on one side behind one of the posts, and Angeline on the other. Pierre counted to three on his fingers and they both pushed the stand over. Jewels scattered everywhere, while shoppers and merchants alike screamed and yelled. Pierre and Angeline quickly grabbed their treasures and ran. The pot-bellied merchant who owned the stand chased after them yelling, "Get back here! Vandals! PIRATES!"  
  
Jack could see the commotion from the dock and told the crew to start pushing off. He knew that the two could swim back to the ship easily. Pierre ran as fast as he could with Angeline close behind. They reached the dock and jumped into the blue waters of the ocean. The cool water felt good on their skin as they swam to the Black Pearl. Jack tossed them a line and Pierre climbed onto the ship, offering his hand to a smiling Angeline who tripped and fell on her face. Jack looked down at his daughter with a questioning face. Angeline broke out laughing hysterically, causing Pierre to laugh. Jack and Daniela, who had run to Pierre as soon as she saw him, looked at each other quizzically.  
  
"Would some one please tell me what's so funny!" Jack said annoyed.  
  
"We...HAHA.... we...hehe...we,' Angeline tried to talk but laughed every time she was trying to say it.  
  
"What's she's trying to say is we knocked over a merchant stand." Pierre said helping Angeline to her feet.  
  
"Why?" Jack said still confused.  
  
"For this." Angeline said holding out the necklace, which was dripping from her swim.  
  
Jack looked at the pendant and smiled, "Well, you're definitely yer father's daugh'er, baby Sparrow."  
  
"Course I am!" Angeline said giving her dad a wet hug.  
  
That night, Angeline lay in the bed that Alex had slept in when he was on the Pearl. She buried her head in the pillow, smothering herself with his scent. Darla, who was occupying the other bed in the room, raised her eyebrows, "What are you doing, Angeline?"  
  
Angeline lifted her head up and gave her a grin, "Nothin' just huggin' my pillow."  
  
"He slept there, huh?" Daniela said giving Angeline a knowing smile.  
  
Angeline nodded, "Smells like 'im, metal, wood, and the sea."  
  
"You're excited, I can tell." Daniela said giggling.  
  
"Sure, I am. Wouldn't you be?"  
  
"I'm always excited when I'm with Pierre." Daniela said her eyes glimmering in the moonlight that flooded the room through the open window.  
  
"He's a good boy, a lil' crazy, but thas' always a good thing." Angeline said winking at Daniela.  
  
The two girls laughed as they exchanged crazy stories about their lives and talked about boys. While Pierre slept in the smelly, dark crew's quarters, wide-awake and scared because of Gibbs' snoring. The days on the ship went quickly for Angeline and soon they were in sight of Port Del Oro, the closest port to Port Royal. Here the crew and Anamaria would stay on the ship while Jack, Daniela, Pierre, and Angeline went to Port Royal.  
  
They boarded a smaller boat and were off to Port Royal. Angeline's heart jumped to her throat when she saw the small, familiar dock. She smiled as the boat docked and the boat driver helped her out. Daniela and Pierre stood at her side as they strode into town. Angeline kept a sharp eye out for Alex, looking everywhere but in front of her, which is why she didn't see the little person she bumped into. She looked down to see a childish face smiling up at her.  
  
"Sorry mate, didn't see ye there." Angeline said smiling.  
  
"It's otay! Can I help you miss, you seem lost." The boy said.  
  
"No...wait, actually...do you know where Alexander Turner is righ' now." Angeline questioned him.  
  
"You're her! You're Angeline! I knew you'd come back! I'll take you to him!" The boy said grabbing Angeline's hand and pulling her. She didn't move.  
  
"Who are ye?" Angeline said one eyebrow arched.  
  
"My name is Joey Wood, I'm Alex's bestest friend!"  
  
"Hey Joey, umm... could ye jus' tell me where he is, I kinda wanted to surprise 'im at the ball. So I just wanted to a...talk to his mum...alone. Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy! He's at the blacksmith shop with his daddy, I don't think he'll be home anytime soon."  
  
"Ye won't tell 'im. Will ye?" Angeline said in a pleading tone.  
  
"And ruin the surprise! Never! I promise." Joey said proudly.  
  
"Pinky promise?" Angeline said holding her hand out in a fist with her pinky up.  
  
"Whas that?" Joey said innocently.  
  
"Ye go like this." Angeline said entwining their pinkies and kissing her fist, he did the same and kissed his own fist.  
  
"See ya later, gorgeous!" Joey said winking at her childishly.  
  
She laughed, "Sorry, Joe, but I'm outta your league." She said winking at him.  
  
"That's otay! We can be friends, I won't tell Alex."  
  
"Bye, my little friend." Angeline said winking at him and walking past him.  
  
"Bye, my pirate gal!" Joey called after her.

SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY

Sorry SOrry SORry SORRy SORRY!!! I know I haven't updated in months and trust me I feel so bad about that! A lot had been going on in my life and its been kinda hectic...right now im takin 3 honors classes and have a buttload of homework everynight...but im trying!!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewing and keeps with me even with my belate updates....  
  
Love, Argentinean Beauty 


	6. Revenge of the Corset!

Chapter 6  
  
NOTHING IS MINE!!! YIPPEE!  
  
Angeline walked through the town pausing in the streets to make sure Alex didn't see her. As the three passed the Smithy, she heard his laugh and her heart started beating fast in her chest. She forgot how much she missed his laugh. Pierre and Daniela gave each other knowing smiles as Angeline peeked into one of the cracks of the shop. She saw Alex goofing around with Joey and her heart leapt with joy! He had grown taller and more handsome in the time they had been apart. Pierre tapped her shoulder and she jumped.  
  
"Who ya lookin' at?" Pierre said smiling.  
  
Angeline shrugged, "No one."  
  
"Move and let me see!" Pierre said pushing her.  
  
He peered through the crack and saw the boy that he was sure was the person Angeline was mooning over. He seemed childish and immature. Pierre couldn't believe that Angeline liked him! He was sure that she would fall in love with a more roguish, pirate man than a proper boy. "That's him?" Pierre said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, what's it ta ye?" Angeline said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"He's a proper prat!" Pierre said laughing.  
  
"You don' even know him, Pierre!" Angeline said punching him playfully. He was being overprotective, as he always was with her.  
  
"You can do better." Pierre said shrugging.  
  
"Leave her alone, Pierre! How would ye like it if someone said to me about you?" Daniela said her hands on her hips.  
  
"But ye see, I know that you're too good for me, so every time you tell me you love me, my heart leaps with joy." Pierre said putting his arms around her small waist.  
  
"Oh really?" Daniela said placing her arms on his neck.  
  
"Really." Pierre said. The two kissed while Angeline rolled her eyes. She looked through the crack again and Alex and Joey were gone.  
  
"Where'd they go?" She whispered to herself. She looked around nervously. Pierre and Daniela were still kissing; she rolled her eyes yet again and continued to look through the busy street.  
  
Just then Alex and Joey walked out of the shop to get something. Joey chattered excitedly about the balls while Alex barely listened to him. He paused and looked around the busy streets. He saw a couple he had never seen before kissing and then he spotted a girl rolling her eyes at them. She looked familiar, her brown hair flowing a little past her shoulders, a bandana tied around her head. His heart bet faster, could it be? He looked at her face and recognized those familiar chocolate brown eyes outlined in kohl. They locked eyes and he smiled, he began to walk towards her. Joey saw Angeline and noticed what Alex was doing. "Alex look, ROBBERS!" He said pointing over to a random shop. Alex ran over, leaving Joey behind. Joey looked at Angeline and gestured for her to run off, which she quickly did, dragging Pierre and Daniela behind her. Alex came back and gave Joey a look, "There were no robbers."  
  
"My mistake." Joey said shrugging. Alex looked over to the place where he saw Angeline. No one was there.  
  
"Hey Joey, did you see that girl standing over there?" Alex said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"What girl?" Joey said playing dumb.  
  
"I could have sworn it was her." Alex whispered to himself.  
  
"Nope, there was no one there...ever." Joey said rolling his eyes.  
  
Alex ran his hands through his hair, "I must be going mad."  
  
"Happens all the time!" Joey said laughing.  
  
Angeline's heart raced as she quickly ran through the streets of Port Royal. She couldn't believe he had seen her! She thanked God for Joey's distraction. She ran to the Turner house with her friends at her heels. Once there, she stood in front of the large double doors breathing heavily. She put her hand up to knock, and then put it down again, she felt nervous. She tried again and failed. Pierre sighed and rolled his eyes. She tried once again but failed. Pierre rolled his eyes again and knocked on the door. He gave Angeline a look that read, "See it wasn't that hard." She glared at him. The butler opened the door and was a bit surprised to see three teenagers on the steps dressed like pirates. Angeline smiled and said, "Can I uh...speak with Mrs. Turner?"  
  
The butler nodded and ushered them in while giving them weird looks. Pierre looked around the house his eyes wide. It was bigger than any house he had ever been in before. "This man must be loaded." Pierre said under his breath.  
  
Daniela looked at him with shock, "Pierre!"  
  
"What? Look at the place! Gold must be everywhere." He said shrugging.  
  
Angeline glared at him and said, "Shut up! Before she comes."  
  
"Before who comes?" Elizabeth said from the top of the stair smiling.  
  
"That'd be you, Mrs. Turner." Angeline said pointing at her. Pierre and Daniela had to hold in their laughter.  
  
"Angeline,' Elizabeth said embracing the young Sparrow, "Alex has missed you so much!"  
  
"Yeah, I missed him too." Angeline said slightly embarrassed in front of Pierre.  
  
"Well then, who are your friends?" Elizabeth said smiling at Pierre and Daniela.  
  
"This is my cousin, Pierre, and his fiancé, Daniela." Angeline said pointing to each one of them.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said smiling.  
  
She took them to the parlor and had tea served. Daniela drank the tea like a lady, while Angeline, who had never had tea before, was having trouble. She spilt the cream when she was pouring it and made a trail of sugar to her cup. After making all the mess, she found that she didn't even like it! Elizabeth watched slightly amused, as Angeline made a face of disgust.  
  
"Now, Angeline I have a plan." Elizabeth said breaking an awkward silence.  
  
"What?" Angeline said looking at her.  
  
"Well, the first of Alex's balls is a masquerade meaning it will be easy to disguise your identity. I'll give you one of my dresses, you can do your hair up nice, and make up a name to tell Alex. The next two balls are just regular balls. So I will give you two beautiful dresses and you will stun them all. Alex, of course will recognize you by the second one, but no one else will." Elizabeth finished smiling, pleased with her plan.  
  
"Sounds good ta me." Angeline said nodding.  
  
"But you do know that you will have to speak properly and act like a lady."  
  
"I'll do my best." Angeline said smiling.  
  
The days passed quickly and soon it was the day of the first ball. Angeline, Pierre, and Daniela were staying at an Inn in Port Royal, graciously paid for by Elizabeth. It was a quaint Inn and a lot of the girls who were going to the balls were staying there. Elizabeth came to the room with the dress for the night. Pierre was sent outside while Angeline changed. The dress was a beautiful deep red with black lace, it silk of the dress shimmered in the candle light, the long sleeves that covered her tattoo and brand felt smooth against her arms when she moved. It was dark and exotic and made Angeline look like a Spanish goddess. The trouble was the corset.  
  
Elizabeth put it around her waist and said, "Now, I'm going to tighten it around you." She pulled on the laces.  
  
"Bloody hell woman! Make it looser please!" Angeline said swearing. Pierre chuckled from outside the room at Angeline's swearing.  
  
"That's the way it suppose to be worn."  
  
"Damn, you proper ladies go through a hell of a lot of things to look good."  
  
"Beauty is pain." Elizabeth said smiling.  
  
After many pleads to take the corset off by Angeline, she was finally ready to go to the ball. She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised at what she saw. She saw a beautiful girl looking back at her. Her hair was done up in a bun with loose ends curling around her face, her lips stood out from her face with the slightest bit of rouge, and her hands looked delicate and soft when covered with the black lace gloves. She put the black mask up to her face. It was in the shape of a butterfly and had gorgeous pieces of glitter on it that glimmered in the light. Jack stepped into the room from behind her and smiled, "I always knew there was a pretty girl under all that dirt."  
  
"Yeah, who knew?" Angeline said smiling.  
  
"I did. But there's one thing you're missing." Jack said smiling.  
  
"What's tha?" Angeline said cocking a now manicure eyebrow.  
  
"This." Jack pulled out a string of black pearls and put them around her neck.  
  
"There beautiful! Thank you, Dad!" Angeline said hugging him.  
  
"They're from me n your mum. Thought you could use them for the ball."  
  
She smiled and touched the shining black pearls around her neck. She was finally ready to go and see Alex for the first time in almost a year. Her heart pounded in her chest and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. She put on her mask as her heartbeat quickened excitedly, this was all new to her.

OoOoOoOoO

Hehe 2 new chappies...I hope you like it! I PROMISE a third will be up soon!  
  
Much love,  
  
AB 


End file.
